Honest Game Trailers - The Last Guardian
The Last Guardian is the 131st episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action adventure video game The Last Guardian. It was published on January 3, 2017. The Last Guardian was originally published on Smosh Games 'but is now available on 'Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - The Last Guardian on YouTube "A dark fantasy version of Clifford the Big Red Dog." '~ Honest Game Trailers - The Last Guardian Script After almost a decade in the making, prepare yourself for the long awaited follow up to some of the most critically acclaimed video games of all time, as you uncover the master work Team Ico has been crafting since 2007 and realize... it's just okay? Sorry for the anticlimax. The Last Guardian Slip on the tunic of a nameless fantasy boy cast into an ancient ruin for no apparent reason, where he'll make friends with a magical creature trapped inside, free it from bondage and escort it through the castle solving elaborate puzzles and escaping the mysterious shadow creatures that pursue them. Hey, wait a second, they just Ico again, didn't they? Discover the deepest friendship you've had with a video game character since you abandoned your Nintendog! AS you slowly nourish your bond with Trico, a giant bird/dog/cat/monstrosity that's equal parts cute and disturbing that won't stop following you after you feed it some scraps, in a dark fantasy version of Clifford the Big Red Dog! Then nurture your companion by petting it, feeding it barrels of... something... and fixing its horrible spear wounds, until you've finally got close enough to give it direct commands - then watch as it totally ignores you and decides to take a nap instead! Experience the mechanics and technology of The Last Guardian, as you take in the incredibly lifelike animation of Trico, whose movements and reactions are incredibly realistic and believable -- when he isn't shooting lightning out of his tail! Then experience the slightly less impressive animations of the boy, who sometimes looks amazingly convincing and sometimes just procedurally flails around like a spastic and who can take massive falls like an absolute champ, but has to run away from his enemies like they're a bunch of magical pedophiles trying to take him to their fantasy van! Explore the abandoned ruins and slowly unearth the mystery behind them, but mostly just poke around aimlessly while you search for the critical path as you spend long periods of time scouring the environment for any hint of where to go next, until you finally realize you were just supposed to get on Trico's back or something. As you suddenly wishing you had all of the waypoints, glowing paths, and objective markers you spent the last ten years talking smack about in other games. Yeah, yeah, the bird thing is real impressive, now just tell me where the f*** to go already! So take a leap of faith into The Last Guardian '' and uncover the story of some of video game's most legendary vaporware for yourself, because after this thing doesn't sell, who knows if they'll let Ueda get near money ever again! But hey, at least we know it could have been way, way WAY worse. Rest in peace, Duke. May you never have a video game again! Starring: Dora The Explorer; Falcor; Mr Steal Yo Boy; and That's Kinda It reads: That's It I Guess? for ''The Last Guardian ''was 'The last PS2 Game.']] 'The Last PS2 Game' Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know you guys were going for realism with the whole animal thing, but did you really have to 3D model a butthole? At least I didn't have to climb on this thing's dong, I guess... Reception 'Honest Game Trailers - The Last Guardian' has a 97.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. William Usher of CinemaBlend wrote "The trailer goes through some of the basic motions of what you do in the game, such as petting Trico to increase your bond with it, feeding it barrels to get it to follow your commands, and directing it around while trying to keep it focused from being distracted by birds, butterflies or other things that usually distract giant bird-dog cat-chickens. They praise The Last Guardian for Trico's lifelike animations -- which in my own personal opinion I must say are the best animal animations I've seen in a video game ever." In addition, Usher noted "the Honest Trailer also brings up something that a lot of people did complain about in The Last Guardian: It has no waypoints." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'Honest Game Trailer Takes Aim At The Last Guardian ' - CinemaBlend article * 'Honest Game Trailers – ‘The Last Guardian’ '''- Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Action-adventure games Category:SIE Japan Studio Category:Sony Interactive Entertainment Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Fantasy games